the black wings of our destiny
by vanimia
Summary: Dans l'ombre, une silhouette patiente, comme elle l'a fait tant d'années durant. Elle attend que vienne l'heure pour elle de retrouver la Lumière et de chambouler la vie de bien des personnes, à commencer par celle d'un certain garçon aux yeux d'argent. Eventual Slash.


Ceci est un chapitre faussement dénommé OS par une auteure sans confiance dans ses écrits et ce qu'elle peut inspirer par leurs biais… ;)

…

Je disais donc : Voici ce qu'on peut considérer comme un OS (pour le moment) sur deux personnages que je n'ai que rarement vu se croiser (surtout à cet âge pour Sirius). Il m'a été inspiré par l'excellente _Jelyel_ et traînait sur mon ordinateur depuis un bon bout de temps. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura de suite ou non, ce sera en fonction de vous et de l'inspiration que j'en aie. (oui, merci au champ lexical de l'inspiration...)

J'utilise ici les surnoms anglais des Maraudeurs ainsi que pour certains personnages par préférence personnelle.

 **Full Summary:** Il est l'Aîné et l'Héritier de la branche principale de la prestigieuse famille Black. Mais est-ce là les seuls titres qui lui sont attribués ? Dans l'ombre, une silhouette patiente, comme elle l'a fait tant d'années durant. Elle attend que vienne l'heure pour elle de se glisser une nouvelle fois dans la Lumière, et de chambouler la vie de bien des personnes, à commencer par celle d'un certain garçon aux yeux d'argent...

 **Disclaimer :** l'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement à la merveilleuse JK. Rowling.

 **Bêta :** Angelademone

 _#enjoyyourself_

* * *

 _ **the black wings of our destiny**_

 _ **1974\. Sirius, 15 ans**_ – _**quatrième année. Quelques jours après la répartition.**_

Les mains enfouies dans les poches, Sirius déambulait dans le château, ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux couloirs qu'il empruntait. Le dîner battait son plein dans la Grande Salle et il pouvait encore, de là où il se trouvait, entendre au loin les rires et discussions qui s'y menaient. Baissant les yeux, il accéléra le pas. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était de s'en éloigner au plus vite ; l'air ambiant y devenait de plus en plus étouffant, quasiment insupportable.

James avait voulu le retenir lorsqu'il s'était levé pour déguerpir au plus vite de cette salle trop suffocante à son goût, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait continué sa route, ne prenant que trop conscience du regard blessé de son meilleur ami et celui inquiet inscrit sur le visage de Remus. Peter n'avait pas été là pour le voir fuir comme un fichu Serpentard l'aurait fait devant l'adversité. Il se trouvait en ce moment-même à l'infirmerie à cause d'une altercation entre lui et quelques Serpents d'une année leurs aînées. Ils n'avaient rien voulu savoir et une dispute avait éclaté. Avant que quelques préfets que ce soit ne puissent intervenir, Peter avait été touché par un sort. Un bras cassé et quelques côtes fêlées, avait dit Pomfrey en leurs lançant son habituel regard désapprobateur. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'aller lui rendre visite depuis, et avec la pleine lune qui approchait, cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

Ce soir-ci était censé être le moment où les quatres amis se retrouvaient. Celui où ils glissaient tous trois dans les ombres de la nuit sans se soucier du couvre-feu pour rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante par le biais du Saule Cogneur. Remus s'y trouverait et ils se transformeraient avant de profiter de la liberté qui leurs était offerte les nuits où la lune était parfaitement ronde. Sirius adorait sa forme animagus, et ce depuis qu'il l'avait acquise. Il lui arrivait même de la prendre en dehors des nuits de pleine lune et de gambader dans le parc de Poudlard ou dans la forêt interdite qu'il connaissait par coeur à force d'en avoir visitée chaque recoin.

Néanmoins, cette nuit, il n'était pas d'humeur à se rouler dans l'herbe avec son loup-garou favori. Une lettre était arrivé pour lui et dès qu'il avait vu le sceau gravé sur la pièce de cire qui la maintenait close, il avait déchanté et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés dans un air grave. Les années ayant passées depuis sa répartition à Gryffondor, les lettres venant de chez lui se faisaient de plus en plus rares et celles qu'il recevait étaient généralement toujours incendiaires à son encontre. Cela faisait un an et demi depuis la dernière et il en gardait encore un amer souvenir. Et, au vu de l'été qu'il avait passé, il ne doutait pas que celle-ci serait aussi de très mauvaise augure.

Il tenait fermement dans son poing la lettre à présent froissée, continuant de s'enfoncer dans la noirceur des couloirs. Montant et descendant des escaliers, il passa devant une bonne dizaine de tableaux sans se faire prier. Ceux-ci se gardèrent bien de faire des commentaires quant à sa présence dans un coin si reculé lorsqu'ils croisaient son regard argenté assombri par la colère et l'appréhension. Les armures cachées dans des renfoncements du mur à sa droite étaient de moins en moins nombreuses et il ne devait à présent la clarté de son chemin qu'aux éclats de la lune déjà bien arrondie et qui ne tarderait plus très longtemps à arriver à son point culminant. Les pieds traînants dans la poussière qui maculait les lieux, il finit par s'arrêter devant une arche contre laquelle il s'appuya, le souffle soudain coupé. Il s'affala sur le sol, sans se préoccuper de la saleté et observa le paysage extérieur qui donnaient sur les abords de la forêt. Au loin, les montagnes s'élevaient majestueusement, partiellement cachées par un épais brouillard.

Une brise légère vint dégager une de ses mèches et celle-ci tomba devant ses yeux. D'un geste mécanique, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la repousser vers l'arrière, geste qu'il avait acquis à force de passer trop de temps avec son meilleur ami, James. Resserrant les pans de sa veste, il se fustigea mentalement de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette avec lui et de l'avoir bêtement oublié dans sa chambre au Square Grimmaurd.

Le jeune Black resta dans cette position inconfortable sur le sol dur et froid pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, son ventre gargouillant d'insatisfaction. Il n'y prêta pas attention et jeta un énième coup d'oeil vers la lettre qu'il avait gardé entre ses mains moites d'hésitation. D'un côté était gravé l'emblème de sa Maison, de l'autre, son nom, inscrit d'une écriture précise et sans bavure. C'était l'écriture de son Paternel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cet homme, qui n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire de son fils aîné et qui détournait le regard comme un chiot blessé dès qu'une dispute éclatait entre lui et sa génitrice, pouvait bien vouloir. Son regard se fit plus perçant et des ombres vinrent le voiler.

– Comptes-tu un jour cesser cette mascarade et ouvrir cette lettre ? fit une voix résonnant au milieu du silence qui envahissait l'abîme depuis qu'il s'était installé.

Il sursauta et chercha sa baguette, plus par habitude que pour obtenir une réelle défense. Son regard balaya l'obscurité sans rien apercevoir. Il se retourna pour observer l'autre côté sans plus de résultat. Lorsqu'il fit volte face une nouvelle fois, il fit un pas en arrière, les muscles bandés sous la surprise et la tension. À quelques pas de lui se trouvait un homme de haute stature, une chevelure blonde argentée descendant jusque dans le milieu de son dos, lâchée de manière propre et élégante. Son visage pâle, presque translucide, était marqué par une balafre qui barrait sa tempe, rendant son visage plus carré qu'il ne l'était déjà. Deux orbes pâles surmontaient un nez fin et ses lèvres minces étaient arquées dans un sourire presque moqueur. Ses robes flottaient autour de lui tout en étant parfaitement ajustées grâce à l'assemblage d'épais tissus. Le tout était surmonté par une énième cape que Sirius reconnu comme étant faite à partir de peau de dragon de première qualité. L'inconnu se tenait droit, les mains croisées derrière son dos d'une manière qu'il trouva provocante.

La bouche ouverte de stupeur, Sirius dévisagea l'homme sans savoir quoi répondre.

– Tu as perdu ta langue ? ironisa l'homme aux yeux pâles, sa posture se changeant légèrement sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre pas pour avancer dans sa direction. Il haussa un sourcil et Sirius sembla enfin se réveiller. Les traits se fronçant, le jeune Gryffondor croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air menaçant.

– Et à qui ai-je affaire, parce que, croyez le ou non, j'aime savoir qui vient mettre son nez dans mes affaires.

Les lèvres de l'homme tremblèrent imperceptiblement et Sirius fronça d'autant plus les sourcils. L'inconnu se riait littéralement de lui.

– C'est compréhensible. Mais ce serait gâcher notre plaisir, ne penses-tu pas ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un mystère s'il ne peut le rester ? s'amusa l'homme.

– Le hasard, et je n'aime pas ce qui est incertain, conclut Sirius en ne lâchant pas l'inconnu des yeux, de peur que celui-ci ne fasse de mouvement brusque une fois qu'il aurait détourné le regard.

– Alors, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à hésiter ? Tu seras fixé une fois cela fait, non ? posa-t-il en laissa ses yeux opalins caresser le paysage nocturne qui s'étendait derrière la voûte que formait la fenêtre découpée dans le mur.

Sirius serra ses doigts sur le parchemin, s'assurant qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer et pourtant une autre partie de lui l'incitait à simplement brûler la lettre sans même y avoir jeté un coup d'oeil.

– Ça ne vous regarde pas. Eh Godric ! je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! s'exclama le jeune Black.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de rire à ses mots.

– Tu as raison, jeune griffon. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Néanmoins, écouter le conseil d'une personne qui nous est... inconnue peut servir. De temps à autres... Sauf les Oracles, ne jamais faire confiance à un oracle, avertit l'homme, son sourire en coin figé dans un courbure qui déplaisait de plus en plus au cadet des Black. Son coeur rata un battement à la mention des Oracles sans qu'il n'en comprenne la signification. Il déglutit, le regard sombre.

– Je n'ai pas envie de parler à quiconque, allez vous en.

– Ouvre cette lettre.

– Vous n'avez rien à me dire.

– Ouvre cette lettre, _Sirius_.

– Laissez-moi tranquille.

Le jeune Black se figea, ses bras se croisèrent sur son torse. Il ne lâchait toujours pas ce regard pâle. Il savait ce combat futile, quelque chose plongée au fin fond de son âme lui murmurait l'inutilité d'un tel combat. Sirius s'empressa pourtant de faire taire cette voix. Il n'avait jamais aimé être contredit. L'homme finit par perdre son sourire et ses sourcils se froncèrent discrètement.

L'éclat de plusieurs poignards accrochés à la ceinture de l'inconnu capta son regard. La lumière de la lune s'y reflétait parfaitement et découvrait des lames tranchantes et des pommeaux dénudés de tout ornements. Qui pouvait-bien encore porter un poignard à leur époque ? Et pourquoi dans une école remplie d'enfants ? Une suée glaciale coula le long de son dos. Qui était-il et que faisait-il là ? Ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il tenta de trouver un moyen de les formuler, en vain. L'homme avait déjà montré qu'il n'était pas prompt à y répondre de toute manière. Ce serait une perte de temps que de passer les prochaines minutes à se faire rabrouer sur ses paroles. En lui-même, l'homme lui faisait étrangement penser à son oncle Acturus. Dégageant une confiance en lui terrifiante et tournant les paroles à son gré sans jamais répondre réellement à la question posée. Sa prise sur la lettre se fit d'autant plus méprisante. Il détestait tout ce qui lui rappelait d'où il venait.

Sous le flot de colère qui montait en lui, son coeur battit avec plus de violence dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait l'entendre pomper ce sang _si pur_ et le réinjecter dans ses veines à une allure étouffante. Peut-être que l'homme l'entendait aussi. Il s'en fichait, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, lui et ses pensées. Voyant que l'homme n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre, il lui lança un regard méfiant. Le blond avait revêtu un masque d'impassibilité bien qu'il sembla encore quelque peu contrarié. Puis, sans prévenir, il lui tourna le dos et avança élégamment le long du couloir jusqu'à disparaître à une intersection.

Cette disparition le plongea dans un silence pesant qui se prolongea tandis que l'air froid battait ses joues. Il ramena son col vers son visage pour tenter de garder un peu de chaleur. La lettre gisait toujours entre ses doigts crispés. Il resta là pendant ce qui lui parut quelques minutes tout au plus. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur le ciel parfaitement clair. La pleine lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et les étoiles brillaient d'une lueur rassurante. Il s'amusa un moment à les nommer chacune les unes après les autres. Comme un relent de son enfance. Cela calma un tant soit peu le tourbillon qui embrumait ses sens. L'impudence de l'homme se rappela à lui et son visage se tordit en un sourire torve. De quel droit cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie lui disait ce qu'il devait faire ? Quel culot. Et de quoi se mêlait-il de prime abord ? C'était sa vie et il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il était libre. Libre…

Il serra les dents en entendant des pas s'approcher de lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il fit volte face.

– Je vous ai dit de me laisser… James ? s'exclama Sirius, les bras raides et ballants. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

James fronça les sourcils.

– Il est presque l'heure, Padfoot, indiqua-t-il. Sirius le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il lui fallut s'en convaincre à l'aide d'un rapide tempus pour y croire. Ne venait-il pas de quitter la Grande Salle ? Le temps passait-il si vite ?

Il acquiesça distraitement et commença à marcher vers la sortie aux côtés de James. Ils firent le chemin en silence sous le couvert de la cape de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le Saule Cogneur. James lui lança un de ces regards qu'il savait bien trop perçants.

– Ça va Pad' ? insista James tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas l'herbe des yeux.

Il releva la tête et ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un sourire faible.

James le fixa quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête avec hésitation et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage. Il remercia mentalement son meilleur ami de ne pas avoir fait de réflexions sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le dîner. James avait très peu de tact au quotidien mais connaissait les grandes lignes de sa situation familiale. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il respectait ses choix en la matière.

Il n'y avait rien à en dire. Quoi qu'en pense un _total_ étranger.

Ainsi, la lettre froissée en de nombreux plis resta dans la poche de sa cape tandis que les étoiles venaient éclairer la bicoque tant chargée de souvenirs dans laquelle ils s'invitèrent.

 **.**

 **.**

À son tour, l'aube se leva sur les corps fatigués de trois amis.

Sirius et James se relevèrent en grognant, reprenant leur forme humaine aussi facilement qu'ils auraient jeté un _Wingardium Leviosa_. S'étirant et baillant par la même occasion, ils échangèrent un regard complètement épuisé.

– Quelle heure ? réussit à formuler l'aînée des Black. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il lui tardait de boire un grand verre de jus de citrouille au petit-déjeuner.

D'un tour de poignet, James lança un _tempus_ distrait.

– Six heures et demi. Si tu veux mon avis, plus vite on sera parti, mieux ce sera. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire face au courroux de Pomfresh… encore une fois…, répondit James dans une grimace qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Ses entraînements de Quidditch et leurs frasques menaient par leurs écarts de conduite l'avaient bien trop de fois amené entre les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. C'est que Pomfresh pouvait être tenace lorsqu'elle le voulait.

Sirius s'approcha d'une armoire qui tombait en morceaux, mais dont la porte semblait encore tenir comme seule barrière de son contenu et l'ouvrit. Celle-ci crissa et une fine poussière se déposa sur les cheveux savamment bouclés du jeune Black. Sirius grimaça et secoua la tête pour tenter de se défaire de cette sensation de saleté qui le recouvrait. En voyant son ami remuer comme il l'aurait fait sous sa forme animagus, James ne put empêcher un éclat de rire de percer sa gorge, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier récupéra un épaisse couverture pliée à la va vite et jetée au fond de l'armoire branlante sans préavis. D'un geste qu'il avait répété des dizaines de fois, il la déplia et couvrit son ami encore endormi à même le sol. Les traits de Remus étaient encore affectés par sa nuit et rendaient sa figure grave. Il finissait d'ajuster le drap lorsque la voix de James le rappela à l'ordre :

– Dépêche toi Pad, la terreur se pointe ! s'exclama le plus jeune, les yeux figés sur la porte. Les craquements du vieux parquet semblait résonner dans toute la bicoque comme une sonnette d'alarme.

– J'arrive, j'arrive, murmura Sirius en rejoignant James le plus silencieusement possible. Le jeune Potter récupéra leurs capes accrochées au montant d'un lit et ils les enfilèrent rapidement. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

– Elle vient le chercher de plus en plus tôt, tu n'as pas remarqué ? nota James, mais Sirius ne put lui répondre. Ils n'eurent qu'à peine le temps de se couvrir de la vieille cape d'invisibilité de James avant que la porte s'ouvre en grinçant.

Une dame de taille moyenne, les cheveux retenus dans un chignon s'avança, haussant un sourcil en voyant le drap une fois de plus déposé sur le corps du jeune Lupin, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. D'un geste de la baguette, elle fit apparaître un brancard et plaça Remus dessus. Rendant le brancard invisible, il vola juste derrière elle alors qu'elle quittait la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

De concert, James et Sirius poussèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se fût suffisamment éloignée et laissèrent glisser la cape sur le côté. À découvert, Sirius s'approcha du drap qui traînait maintenant sur le sol poussiéreux. Il jeta un regard à James avant de lui demander :

– Tu peux t'en occuper ? Ma baguette est restée au dortoir…, mentit-il.

James haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami de quitter sa précieuse baguette. Être si distrait ressemblait plus à Peter qu'à lui en réalité. Haussant les épaules, il lança un rapide _recurvite._ Il ne poserait pas de questions, ce n'était pas le moment de passer toutes les actions de Sirius au crible, il en était bien conscient. Il fallait laisser le moment passer jusqu'à ce que l'embarras de Sirius le quitte. C'est ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Rien ne servait de le forcer, ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, et il était bien placé pour le savoir, ayant dans une moindre mesure les mêmes réactions que son ami.

Ainsi fait, Sirius le replia soigneusement avant de le ranger à son exact place comme à chaque lendemain de pleine lune. Ensemble, ils regagnèrent Poudlard, discutant de leur journée à venir et des devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas fait afin de rester avec Remus. Ils raillèrent les professeurs qui seraient hors d'eux lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'ils avaient encore défier le règlement et s'engagèrent à aller voir Remus dans la journée pour rendre compte de son état. Ils en profiteraient pour passer le bonjour à Peter qui ne saurait tarder de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Lorsque leurs flots de paroles s'évanouirent une fois entrés dans le château, un silence agréable les accueillit. D'un mouvement expert, ils empruntèrent les raccourcis qu'ils savaient mener rapidement à la tour des rouges et ors et passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans rencontrer de problème.

La salle commune était encore vide à cette heure, mais ils entendaient déjà des bruits émis à l'étage supérieur, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls debouts. Evans très certainement. Celle-ci avait la fâcheuse tendance à se lever aux aurors, ce qui l'avait amenée à les surprendre en flagrant délit à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'ils rentraient après avoir retourné le chateau de fond en comble.

Les deux amis s'empressèrent de monter jusqu'au dortoir et Sirius s'affala sur son lit tandis que James refermait derrière lui la porte de la salle de bains. Sirius soupira en laissant tomber son oreiller sur son visage pour se protéger des premières lueurs de l'aube.

La vie d'un maraudeur, parfois, c'était crevant.

 **.**

 **.**

Ils passèrent la journée à moitié éveillés sur leurs pupitres à se faire incendier par le corps enseignant pour leur manque d'attention. Ce n'est qu'au coup de cinq heures du soir qu'ils purent enfin quitter les classes pour se rendre là où bon leur semblait. James et lui quittèrent rapidement la classe de Binns et remontèrent jusqu'au dortoir pour déposer leurs affaires. Ils s'empressèrent ensuite de rejoindre les cuisines pour récupérer des friandises pour leurs amis convalescents et se rendirent directement à l'infirmerie.

À peine entrés, ils reçurent un regard noir, mais pourtant lasse, de Pomfresh qui commençait à connaître leurs allées et venues dans son espace de travail et qui ne tentait plus rien pour les en empêcher. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait mis dehors, la porte de l'infirmerie avait été forcé pendant la nuit à coup de _bombarda maxima_ assourdi par un sortilège de leur invention et ils avaient dû remplacer un pan entier du mur. Depuis, elle avait appris à ne plus se mettre volontairement en travers de leur chemin s'il n'y avait pas d'urgence immédiate.

Dans une volée de cape, elle baissa les protections qu'elle avait apposé sur la pièce dans laquelle logeait le jeune Remus Lupin à chaque pleine lune ainsi que les jours qui suivaient et alla rendre compte de l'état de ses autres patients.

Presque calmement, les deux rouges et ors entrèrent dans la petite pièce qui ne contenait que le strict nécessaire pour assister la convalescence de Remus. Celui-ci ne s'était pas réveillé, au grand soulagement des deux autres qui avaient déjà trop subit le courroux de l'infirmière chaque fois qu'ils tiraient malencontreusement le blond de sa torpeur lors de leurs visites.

Sirius avança le premier, s'empara du tabouret placé près du lit d'hôpital et s'installa.

– Hé, Moony, souffla-t-il en souriant, ne tenant pas rigueur à son ami de son manque de réponse.

James s'installa près le la fenêtre et sortit de son sac un rouleau de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume virant au doré sur la pointe et se mit à griffonner. Le silence était agréable, presque comme un vieil ami depuis le temps qu'ils s'adonnaient à cette routine. Sirius de son côté n'échangerait ces moments-là pour rien au monde. C'était l'occasion pour lui de se détendre et de laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers des idées toujours plus folles pour leurs prochaines farces. Entre les entraînements, les cours et les recherches qu'il conduisait avec ses amis du château et de ses alentours, il lui fallait bien ces moments-là pour se poser et réfléchir à la manière dont il allait rendre ses chers professeurs parano. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres tandis qu'il laissait sa tête retomber entre ses bras contre le matelas.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les respirations régulières de Remus.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sut tout de suite que plusieurs heures étaient passés en voyant James, la tête soutenue par sa main dans un équilibre précaire, endormi. Ce furent les rayons du soleil traversant allègrement la fenêtre qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille. À présent totalement réveillé, il se leva brusquement et alla secouer James.

– Prongs réveille-toi ! susurra-t-il dans son oreille, craignant que de faire trop de bruit alerterait la maîtresse des lieux.

– Mh, grogna James, ses paupières papillonnant quelques instants avant de se fixer sur son visage. Un large sourire éclaira son visage.

– Hé, tu es réveillé Pad, tu t'étais endormi, marmonna-t-il joyeusement. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

– Dis-moi l'heure, dépêche ! grinça Sirius, l'air paniqué.

James grogna.

– Mais elle est où ta baguette ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as avec les horaires aujourd'hui, tu deviens pire que Snape ma parole.

Une veine pulsa sur son front et l'aîné des Black s'éloigna subitement de James qui s'étala par terre, son soutien l'ayant abruptement quitté.

– Argh, ça va, ça va, grogna James. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un _tempus_ rapide.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent les firent tous deux sourciller.

– Tu vois ce que je vois ? lui demanda James précautionneusement, mesurant chaque mot.

– McGonagall va...

– … nous étrangler, termina Sirius.

Ils échangèrent un regard et rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires dans leurs sacs - qu'ils avaient heureusement pris l'habitude d'emporter après quelques accidents qui avaient menés à de nombreuses reprises à se retrouver en détention. Ils saluèrent tous deux leur ami qui commençait déjà à reprendre des couleurs à leur plus grand soulagement et se glissèrent par la porte, évitant avec facilité l'infirmière occupée de l'autre côté de la pièce. En passant devant le lit de Peter, James, le voyant réveillé et amusé de les voir se faire tout petit pour passer inaperçu, lui fit un sourire et Sirius lui lança un clin d'oeil avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient en direction de la classe de Métamorphose.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout deux à destination, ils étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'au réveil, mais un sourire effleurait leurs joues rougies par l'effort fourni. Ils se regardèrent et Sirius vit James palir quelque peu tandis que ses propres yeux s'illuminaient de malice.

– C'est pas cool, Pad, s'insurgea James.

– C'est toi qui a perdu la dernière fois, Prongs, c'est donc à toi d'entrer en premier, rit-il.

James se pinça les lèvres et expira profondément. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lança un dernier regard courroucé en direction de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci regardait ailleurs, l'air de rien.

James finit par toquer à la porte. Pendant un battement, rien ne se passa. Puis, l'instant suivant, le battant s'ouvrit brusquement, un McGonagall furieuse se trouvant dans l'embrasure. Sirius collé au mur à côté de la porte pour se faire le plus discret possible jeta un regard lourd de sens au brun.

– Eum…, balbutia James.

Une veine palpita sur le front de leur professeur.

– Panne de réveil ? tenta le plus jeune, un sourire forcé collé au visage.

Sirius mordit ses lèvres, des sursauts agitant aussitôt ses épaules. James lui lança un regard noir.

– Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, M. Potter. (Elle lança un regard en biais vers Sirius qui cessa tout de suite de rire, les yeux gros comme des citrouilles) Il en est de même pour vous M. Black.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard dépité.

McGonagall tourna les talons et retourna au devant de la salle de classe. Tous les yeux étaient sur eux.

– Allez vous asseoir, et plus vite que ça.

James passa un main sur son cou et dit :

– Ça aurait pu être pire… ?

Il soupira.

– Et dire qu'on avait déjà tout prévu pour ce soir… Bon, quand faut y-aller faut y aller.

Il entra à son tour, l'air nonchalant, son sac pendu derrière son épaule. Il envoya un sourire mutin à Evans qui se détourna, le nez plissé. Sirius s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsque son regard croisa celui pâle d'une silhouette au bout du couloir. Il en resta pétrifié de stupeur. Ça n'avait donc pas été un rêve ? Il ouvrit la bouche, mais pas un mot n'en sortit et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

– Padfoot ? la voix de James tinta depuis la porte. Sirius détourna le regard et lorsque James suivit la direction qu'avait pris ses yeux auparavant, il n'aperçut rien qu'un mur de pierres froides. Il haussa un sourcil en direction de Sirius.

Celui-ci, le coeur battant la chamade pour une raison qu'il ignorait, se plaça dans son champ de vision et lui répondit :

– J'arrive.

L'aîné des Black retourna à sa contemplation, mais il n'y avait plus une seule trace de la présence de l'inconnu. Il se passa une main devant les yeux et soupira.

 _Des hallucinations, j'ai des hallucinations maintenant…_

Il finit par entrer en classe, son esprit bouillonnant sous le trop plein d'interrogations.

À l'intersection de deux couloirs, l'un menant à la classe de métamorphose actuelle, l'étranger joua avec le pommeau de sa dague, l'expression soucieuse.

 _Était-ce vraiment lui ?_ se demanda cet inconnu aux yeux clairs en plaçant une main juste en dessous de son cou dans un geste bien familier.

Il plia ses doigts sur l'espace vide et ferma les yeux en expirant lentement.

 _ **to be continued… maybe...**_


End file.
